Classic Cases
by NazoLuk3
Summary: AU. Oreki Hotarou has it easy in his job: lie around, write papers...and solving cases? Everything turns upside down when a new member joins the Kamiyama Police Department. Art by me.
1. The Manager's Death Case

7/24/12

HYOUKA: Classic Cases

**My second fic for the Hyouka fandom. This idea was stuck in my head for awhile, and I just have to write it down. This is not beta'd, so if anyone can help, please do. If not, then please just add recommendations or corrections to spice up my writing :D**

* * *

**Prologue: "The Manager's Death" Case**

Why an I doing this? I have no intention to do this job.

"Oreki, who did it? Just tell us!" I can hear Ibara hollering across the room. Anyways, back to the topic. I could have done done a different job. Heck, I could have been a lifeguard, if there were no problems at all. Yet, why this job?

I can't change the past; no one can. I guess I can blame my sis, since she was the one who recommended this to me.

I hear myself speaking in an arrogant tone. "You guys still don't get it? Everything I stated earlier removes everyone but one person."

Ultimately, I have to blame myself.

I calmly pointed at the rather small lady who seems to be in a surprised state. "It's you, isn't it? Tachibana."

I wonder...why did I decide to become a detective?

[x]

Everyone seemed to be surprised about my deduction. Ibara's voice raised a bit and demanded, "Oreki! How do you explain this?"

Let us go back. The deceased man, Ichirou-san, invited a couple of friends to celebrate his promotion. There were three people who were invited: Togata, Tachibana, and Akamatsu. Everyone except Akamatsu entered Ichirou-san's room; Akamatsu went to buy grocery for the party. The guest rooms were on the second floor, while Ichirou-san's room is on the ground floor.

I took a deep breath before staring my long explanation. "Akamatsu is obviously out, since the time of death matches the receipt from the supermarket. So that means it's either Togata or Tachibana. Ichirou-san was found in his locked room. Someone was in there while the door was locked."

"How?" Ibara interjected.

"Someone could have lied about sleeping," I continued. "They could have easily hid in his room while he was occupied. Anyways, Ichirou's room was extremely dark room, making it easier to hide in a dark jacket. You killed him in his sleep; that's why there were no signs of struggle."

I could hear the culprit's harsh breathing.

Checkmate.

I continued, "Tachibana, you could have escaped via window without anyone knowing and entered the neighboring window since everyone was sleeping upstairs."

"H-hey!" The culprit exclaimed. "Your theory works with Togata-san, too! He could've hidden dark clothing and do the same thing!"

"I didn't do it!" Togata rejected.

"I have evidence," I replied. I pulled out a plastic bag from my inside pocket. The plastic bag contained a strip of cloth that was discovered in the neighboring window.

Already understand what's happening?

"Tachibana, this was found in as window. This is the only type of cloth that was found in the house. If we were to investigate the materials of this cloth and your jacket that you're wearing, this is proof that you are the murderer."

I feel the need for a beverage right now.

Finally, the perpetrator gave in. Tachibana did not resist and explained her motive. She was then taken away for more questioning to complete this case.

* * *

Ibara Mayaka and I are detectives for the police of the Kamiyama Prefecture. She wanted justice and peace for this small community, while I just want to have some peace and quiet. What I like about this job is the lack of energy I have to use. Solving these cases are like major exercises for my normal gray-matter brain. The case earlier is my third case finished-up-to-date, as murders here are extremely rare to see here. Minor cases, such as robbery or lost items are handled by a different group.

A couple of hours passed since I have solved a case, an I'm still exhausted. At last, I reach my small desk and sat down in a tired position. I heavily breathe as I try to catch the new air in my mouth.

Ibara came afterwards with an annoyed face. "Oreki, you didn't do _anything_, so why are you tired?"

"The summer heat got me," I simply replied. What's worse is that I have to file a report about the "Manager's Death" Case. Great.

Ibara placed her hands on her hips. "Oreki, you better finish that report, unlike last time. I don't want to do your dirty work again." I just nodded and then proceeded to start this dreadful report. Now, I have to write everything in detail: the time, date, location, and other important stuff about the case. But I have to do this quickly.

As my motto states: If I don't have to, I won't. If I have to, make it quick.

That means I won't aimlessly waste my energy like randomly catching a criminal. Using the mind uses less energy, and much more efficient. All I have to do is to find the criminal and write a report about it. Everything else is someone else's job.

Rinse and repeat.

This lifestyle isn't horrible. And I'm not praising this gray life at all. However, I can say this:

—Being a detective isn't boring.

As I think about this, I continue to finish this report to send to the higher-ups.

_Click._

...?

It seems that this pen ran out of ink. The utensil is no use to me anymore, and I threw it away. As I search for another pen, I can hear footsteps. Light, timid footsteps, but loud enough to hear.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I never heard these type of steps before. It sounds... foreign.

"Ah...hello." A soothing voice, but I ignored it. I have to find a pen.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Chitanda Eru."

I open up all the drawers and rummaged though the boxes and papers inside.

Chitanda...? That surname sounds familiar.

"From this day forth, I will be a part of the group so..."

I finally found one. Before I went to get the pen, something told me to look up. I don't know why, but I just did.

"...please take care of me!" A bow from this person.

And I looked up to see this young lady's curious eyes looking down at me.

* * *

**[No evidence needed.]**

* * *

**Yes, this is AU. I never read any detective novels (in fact, my Sherlock Holmes book was left untouched until this day) and I only saw Detective Conan and some live action shows that involve crime. So I'm not sure if this is 'realistic' in a way. Of course, not every chapter is going to be a case like Conan lol, I want to make it similar to the original novels, where there is no huge deal about something (excluding murder), and the usual slice of life stuff.**

**Hold on for the next chapter...!**

**~NazoLuk3**


	2. The Cat that Disappeared in Sight

8/1/12

**In advance, sorry for the slightly random OOC. Here's the next chapter.**

HYOUKA: Classic Cases

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cat that Disappeared in Sight**

A week passed since the "Manager's Death Case" and a newcomer in the police department named Chitanda Eru arrived. I had hoped that I could overcome any obstacles, but apparently my luck ran out.

I can point a few things about this young lady: she is indeed a striking beauty, but she wants to know _everything_. For instance, she was curious how powder can find fingerprints or how a certain liquid can make blood show up in crime scenes. Didn't she go though the police academy?

"I understand how it works, but I want to _know_ it, like a system," she would say. Not that I know what it means.

Chitanda already made friends in a span of three days. I should note that she goes along well with Ibara. She could even be friends with a certain friend of mine in an instant.

On a certain day, Chitanda went to my office. She asked, "Um, Oreki Hotarou-san?"

"Oreki is fine," I replied.

"Then Oreki-san, do you want to go out?"

What? It's been barely a week and she wants to go out with someone like me? Sorry Chitanda, but I'm sure that you're better off with someone other than me. Still, I don't have anything to do, so I answered with a "sure."

"Okay!" Chitanda smiled.

"But first," I stopped her. "We're going to the Group Two Building." Allow me to explain. The Kamiyama Police Department has groups depending on the case. Group 1, which has me, Ibara, and Chitanda in it, deals with homicide, kidnapping, and such. Group 2 deals with more minor things, like theft or negotiations. Of course there is the Bomb Squad and the Road Police in different groups too.

Luckily, I don't have to waste as much energy; the building of Group 2 is right next to my Group building.

About ten minutes passed during the walk. During that time, both Chitanda and I did not speak. There wasn't many things to talk about.

Chitanda the Brave decided to speak out loud. "Oreki-san, how long have you been in Group One?"

"Two years."

"Two years? Then why don't you have so many cases?" Her determined eyes practically screams _I'm curious_ to my face.

I physically reply _It doesn't matter_ with my expression, but she doesn't understand. I tried to avoid the question, answering, "There are other people who solve cases other than me. You'll have to do one someday."

And the walk became silent again. Another five minutes passed, and we're finally in the doors of Group Two's building.

I was greeted by a receptionist who then questioned, "How may I help you?"

I pulled out my ID and told her to page Fukube Satoshi to come down here. Chitanda also clumsily brought her ID out, but there was no need for her to do that.

"Waiting for someone?" Chitanda asked. I just nodded.

[x]

Finally, a young man in his early twenties arrived. He was in a conspicuous outfit that will make him even more suspicious. The man noticed me and waved. "Oh, it's Hotarou! Nice to see you here!" He ran up to me and continued, "Have you come here to return my book...?"

He abruptly stopped when he saw Chitanda next to me. Then he exclaimed, "H-hey Hotarou! Is she your girlfriend?"

Chitanda shook her head and disagreed entirely. "No...I—I just..."

I cut in. "Satoshi, she's Chitanda Eru. She just joined Group One."

He was surprised again. "Chitanda!...Sorry Chitanda-san, I don't know what got into me. I'm Fukube Satoshi, Group Two."

I don't understand the sudden character change. From happy to surprised to apologetic. That must have cost a handful of energy.

Satoshi continues to blabber on. "_That_ Chitanda, right? I heard that they are part of the four 'Exponential Clans' that include the Juumonjis, Sarasuberis, and Manninbashis. The first kanji of their surnames is shown by an exponent of the number ten."

"Really," I said, unamused. But that answers my question about Chitanda's familiar surname.

"It's the first time I have heard of it," Chitanda says. It's probably those things that Satoshi does to spread legends or rumors.

With no time to waste, I heanded the book I lent from him and prepared to leave. "Let's go Chitanda," I said without looking back. The young lady nodded in agreement and followed.

Satoshi was left dumbfounded until he exclaimed, "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

Great, more passengers coming in my train. Besides, I'm just hanging out with Chitanda. I'm not sure why, but Satoshi doesn't have to tag along. Being Satoshi, I'll assume that he's skipping his duties again. If he keeps this up, he'll never be promoted.

As we walked across the street, I just started looking around. Hey, it doesn't hurt to check your surroundings. We are near a strip mall, full of variety of stores. One is a toy store, another is a mini department store, and another is the infamous WcDonald's that is known aroung the world. Near the fast-food restaurant, there were people in strange clothing, hokding signs and yelling, "Circus, Circus! It's right in the corner of the train station!" I salute thee of thy energy usage.

"So, where are we going?" Satoshi thoughtfully asked, hands behind his head. I'm not sure myself, so I shrugged.

"We are going to the Tropical Cafe," Chitanda immediately answered. "I figured that I wanted to know more about you, Oreki-san. Oh, and Fukube-san, too."

"I see," I simply replied.

(Unfortunately, the voyage to the cafe felt too long to travel.)

[x]

Soon after, there was a young boy, probably in elementary school, that we encountered on the sidewalk. He was in a panic, showing a picture to any bypasser. A woman has also helped by showing a copy of the picture.

"Excuse me, have you seen my cat Taro? Please, tell us anything you know!"

Some people completely ignored the boy, while some answer, "I don't know." Sure, he's wastingn his time and energy, but he just wants to find his cat. (I'm not sure why I am getting so worked up about this.)

I can sense Chitanda's sympathy from one-hundred kilometers from here. With a worried look, she kneeled down and kindly asked the boy, "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Mr. Taro, my cat?" The boy gave a picture of a Kurilian Bobtail. The cat had greyish fur with random spots, as if someone randomly splattered paint on it.

Chitanda shook her head. "How about you guys?" She was referring to me and Satoshi.

My answer: "No." Satoshi stated, "Sorry, no. If I did, I would remember him."

Fukube Satoshi has great memory. However, he uses seventy-percent of it in random trivia. He might say something like, "Kurilian Bobtails not only originated in Japan, but in Russia as well."

The boy had a dejected face after hearing our answers. "I see."

Chitanda looked like a kind and caring type, she might be a great older sister. She cheered, "Don't give up! ...What's your name?"

The boy sniffled. "Kazuto."

"Kazuto-san, we'll help find Mr. Taro." She winked.

...Are you serious? I don't want to search the whole city or even a couple of streets. Too much energy to be expended.

Kazuto waved at the young lady across the street, exclaiming, "Mom! These people want to help find Mr. Taro!" The mother of the child noticed the signal and went to him.

I didn't agree to the search, I spoke. Chitanda, don't pull unrelated people to help.

"Oh, but Oreki-san!"

There.

Right there.

At that moment, I felt like metal attracted to a magnet. Sorry, bad metaphor; this is quite hard to describe. What is causing me to feel this way?

I can hear Chitanda mutter, "...I'm a _bit_ curious..." And she looks at me with those eyes. Those purple eyes that seems to shine its surroundings. ...It's too bright.

I can imagine Chitanda as a nurse. She gives me tests and shots for my health, and as a patient, I can't do anything but to follow her.

"Fine," I hear myself say. What in the world am I doing?

"I'm okay with that," Satoshi said. Thanks, my friend. I needed an extra hand.

Before this curious lady starts to have some ideas, I pointed out, "We can't just search the entire neighborhood. We need to eliminate some spots."

Kazuto's mother spoke. "We already tried that. We tried going to places where Taro might end up."

I need more information. So I began to 'interrogate' her. "Such as?"

"The animal shelter, the shrine, some restaurants, and Kazuto's school—Minami Elementary."

School? I'd assume the cat would follow Kazuto all the way to his school on a daily basis. And shrine—there's two of them. The Sanno Shrine and the Sakurayama Hachiman must have checked the Sanno Shrine, since the other is temporarily closed until autumn. This information is not helpful. Maybe the cat is attracted to something he likes?

I asked the mother, but she did not know much about the bobtail. Kazuto answered instead. "He _really_ likes balls. Like, he would just play around with it most of the time."

Balls? I would think the cat is in the toy store or something. Incidentally, I muttered "toy store" by accident. It was more of a whisper, actually. Also, Chitanda fluttered in excitement as if she wanted to ride a roller coaster so badly. She must have heard my mutter.

"I get it!" She yells, but not enough to disturb anyone. "The toy store—it has playing balls! Taro must be there, still playing!"

Kazuto was jumoing up and down in happiness. He was bragging with Chitanda and his mother, which in return kept them busy.

Still, something doesn't feel right...

I placed my hand under my chin out of pure habit, thinking.

I just realized this, but Satoshi was silent the whole time. He's not the type to just observe—he's more of a participant. I don't remember when we became friends; we've known each other for a long time. I recall in his high school days, he was a self-proclaimed "human database."

Speaking of which, Satoshi is great at remembering what my actions mean. He became impressed at my thoughtful expression. He dumbfoundedly declared, "Hotarou, is that your doubtful face?"

I just confirmed him with a hum. I added, "What led the cat to the store? A ball coincidentally rolls in it? And Satoshi, use your human GPS. What did the store look like?"

As fast as lightning, Satoshi snapped his finger. "Oh! There were no round toys in the front window!"

That's right. There was nothing that persuaded the cat to join in. The toys in the other side of the window must be crying.

If that's the case, what lured the cat? Food—no, they checked the restaurants earlier.

Something round.

Round.

Ball...

...Ball?

**I get it.**

[x]

I unconsciously pull a plentiful of hair on my forehead. In addition. I tend to rub them to and fro.

Satoshi notices my behavior. He nudges my shoulder, as if he is asking, _You know the answer_? I nodded and replied, "Get everyone in front of the train station."

[x]

A couple of minutes later, everyone arrived at the train station. We squeezed in Satoshi's car and he drove there. That was an expensive car; how Satoshi got it is a mystery. Anyways, Chitanda was confused.

Chitanda, who was with the boy for the entire time, was left out of my thinking process earlier. She questioned, "Why are we in the train station?"

I didn't immediately answer the novice. The car ride got me slightly sick. Before I have the urge of throwing up, I answered, "Just check the circus by the corner."

She bobbed her head for a bit. Until finally, she walked over the medium-sized circus tent. Once she took a peek inside. She exclaimed, "Kazuto, it's Taro! Look, the jugglers are juggling Taro and the balls!"

As soon as Kazuto heard his beloved cat's name, he ran as fast as the wind to watch his cat as a part of a perfomance. Chitanda payed for herself and the boy to enter legally. Satoshi payed as well. I didn't enter the traveling circus tent. I just saved money and energy.

After the show, Chitanda and Kazuto returned with the Kurilian Bobtail in hand. Probably some negotiations were used. Kazuto's mother bowed down in an orderly manner. She whispered, "Thank you so much for finding Taro. How can we repay you?"

I try to hold my blushes, but it was too late. "No, it's fine," I say. I don't know if I should be flattered by such gratitude.

...Therefore, the small family parted ways with three detectives. The voyage was too long to Tropical Cafe, so Satoshi just drove there with Chitanda and I on toll. We had a short break on this "incident." As I order coffee, Chitanda took a sip of her cafe au lait, while Satoshi took a gulp of his orange juice. Setting her cup down, Chitanda asked, "Oreki-san, how did you know that Taro was in the circus? I'm c_urious_!"

Even when the search was over, she's _still _curious. Her irises are reflecting the light produced by her pupils. Someone please tell me I'm hallucinating.

Satoshi became interested, too. Ugh, why me...?

...I can't escape. I explained, "Before we met Kazuto, we saw many things on the way. What were they?"

Chitanda pointed in the air. "Um...the toy store, a department store, and WcDonald's. They were part of the strip mall, correct?"

I took a sip. "Yeah. You may have noticed some clowns and acrobats advertising. There were also jugglers with balls."

Chitanda gasped. "You can't be saying...!"

Satoshi filled in. "I see! Taro was mesmerized by the balls and accidentally followed them into the tent! Then, the people found him and decided to take care of him!"

Correct. I wish my colleagues could use their heads more than to rely on me.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

That was my cell phone in vibration mode. Reading the caller ID, it was Ibara Mayaka. I answered, "...Hello—"

I was cut off by an arrogant tone. "Oreki! Where the _heck_ are you?!"

I should play around with her for a little bit. I reply, "Tropical Cafe. Chitanda's with me."

"Chii-chan is there too? _What were you doin_—sorry..." Since when did she call her "Chii-chan?" Additionally, Ibara was too loud on the other side of the phone, interrupting others around her. Consequently, I had to remove the phone out of my ear.

I made an excuse that was neither true nor false. "We were solving a case, including Satoshi."

"Huh?"

"Ask 'Chii-chan' for details. Bye."

"Hey, wait—"

I hung up. That will probably piss Ibara even more, but whatever.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

**[No evidence needed.]**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading chapter two of this story! It was sort of hard to think of a 'case,' or even a simple 'search and destroy (?)' like this. In fact, I decided to change the original plot of this chapter. Originally, Taro the cat is supposedly lost for a few weeks, and had symptoms of alopecia areata (fur loss). Kazuto didn't know about it, but Taro was supposed to have odd-eyes so it would be easier to identify him even with a patch of hair lost. But then Hotarou would've wasted most of his energy in finding a cat...**

**I had to research about Hyouka-land, which is based on a real place in Japan called Hida-Takayama. Fun fact: Kamiyama High School is based on the Yamada Campus of the Hida Takayama High School. The strip mall is made up, but Kazuto's school is real.**

**As a side note, Satoshi's car is a 2012 Infiniti FX. I originally planned to mention it as "...everyone squeezed in the 2012 Infinity Effex—Satoshi's car."**

**I hope you will continue to read "Classic Casses" and wait for the next chapter. I don't have anything in mind yet... ;_ ;**

**~NazoLuk3**


	3. The Whistle Heard from Downstairs

8/24/12

HYOUKA: Classic Cases

**Okay guys, this is Part A of this "case". Hopefully, I'll finish Part B, but I have work to do :( Stay sharp!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Whistle Heard from Downstairs**

"Hey," I say, bringing attention to my peers. "We're going back."

Novice member Chitanda Eru asked, "Huh? Why?"

"Because Ibara wants us back. Not sure why though."

Satoshi stood up. He gave the happy-go-lucky smile that he always has. He offered, "I can drive you guys back there again. I don't mind...but about Hotarou's motion sickness..." That's right; I get motion sickness easily. If I were to count today, that would be three journeys via automobile—one to the train station, one to Tropical Cafe, and now, back to the Group One building. It's basically a miracle that didn't lose consciousness. I answer, "Sure. As long as I don't waste energy."

Satoshi shook his head. "Hotarou, you've always been like that."

Chitanda, left from the conversation, had remembered her reason in bringing us to Tropical Cafe. Dang, I thought that she forgot about it when Kazuto's cat was gone. She wanted to know more about me and Satoshi as a person. The young lady questioned, "What is Oreki-san like?"

I stared at my childhood friend. Hey, hey, hey. Satoshi, don't you dare do it. You can't tell the past of somebody's life without _their_ permission. I interrupted the two by stating, "Hey. We gotta go. Satoshi, I'll wait outside until you guys are done."

I finish my last drops of coffee and walked straight out the door. As I leave, I heard the typical "Thank you for coming" from a waitress. Today is a tiring day.

About three minutes passed, and at last, Satoshi and Chitanda are outside. I was leaning on the car, waiting the whole time. I whispered into the database's ear. "You didn't tell my past to Chitanda, did you?"

He answered with a relief. "Of course not. Your glare earlier pretty much screams it." As I enter the car, I notice that Chitanda's spaced out. Spacing out could mean that she's in deep thought, but I am not sure as to know what she's thinking. Perhaps it's a problem that Ibara has? I mean, the only time she calls me is when a case occurs or a notice for me to finish my work.

Moreover, I wonder why Chitanda joined the police force. She's bright, but she doesn't look like the type to face a criminal. Actually, that also applies to me. Everyone has reasons to their actions.

The ride was silent the entire time, mostly that Satoshi is driving, me doing nothing but feeling sick, and Chitanda staring at the sky. There wasn't much traffic. Ultimately, Satoshi dropped us off and we parted ways. Reaching the Group One building, I had a sudden feeling. I'm not sure if it's a premonition or some kind of fear (though it's highly doubtful). Well, most premonitions are false alarms, and if it does happen, then I have no choice but to fix it somehow. That's that.

Chitanda was leading the way to the fourth floor of the building. Once I stepped on the floor of the office, I was lectured. By Ibara. She was talking about skipping my duties and asking me what would happen if a case occurs. That usual stuff. I didn't bother making excuses, seeing the quarrels between Satoshi and Ibara beforehand. I understand, but what about Chitanda? Technically, she invited me to go out with her, so why not lecture her? I spoke my opinion about this.

"...Well, Chii-chan is new here! I can't let her get demoted on the first week!" What a lame excuse, Ibara. Admit it, Everytime you're paired up with me, you always bug me about finding the perpetrator.

I sighed and then spoke. "So? Why did you call me here?"

"Today's Wednesday, right?" I nodded. She continued, "Then it's gonna happen tomorrow..."

"Huh? What is?"

Ibara whispered so softly that I barely heard her. All of a sudden, I got shoved to my right and almost lost balance. I immediately knew who did it when I heard an enigmatic voice. "A ghost?!"

Chitanda Eru. She repeated, "There's a ghost?! Tell me more! I'm _curious_!" I can _feel_ Ibara's anxiety towards Chitanda's extreme switch of curiosity. That's what it feels like, my colleague. At the very least, there were people who share my pain of being forced to do something. However, in all seriousness, Chitanda has to stop being curious about something that's not even related to her. She'll just be in a much more complicated situation. As they say: "Curiosity killed the cat." And we all know who the cat is.

Ibara, taken by the force of Chitanda's so-called "rose-colored" brightness, gave up in resisting. She answered the curious girl. "Well, it's not really a ghost—I can't confirm it. But it happens every Thursday at 19:30 in my apartment."

Chitanda cocked her head. "What is?"

"I hear a whistle of a tune at that time. When I ask my neighbors, some say that they hear the whistle, too. Also, the tune changes every week."

In short, at around 19:30 (7:30 PM for those curious to the twelve-hour clock version) when Ibara comes home from work, she hears sounds. Most importantly, there are some loose strings in her description. Where did she hear the sounds? Did she bother checking where the sounds come from? This could be a prank of some sort.

I asked those questions to the pink-eyed lady. In response, she said, "Yeah, obviously. Witnesses state that the sound came from the emergency stairs. Last week, I was at the bottom of the stairs and waited for some time. When I heard the whistle, I ran up the stairs until the highest floor—the third floor—but no one was there."

Witnesses? This is not an investigation. A person whistling means that a person is whistling. If the whistle is something else, then it is the wind blowing through the walls.

I sighed. "Ibara, that was last week, right? What did you do in the weeks prior to that one?"

She replied, "I ignored it, and classified it as the sound of the wind."

I twitched in irritation and said, "Then _think_ of it as the wind."

Chitanda included herself in this conversation. "But I don't think it's the wind! How can wind coincidentally make up a tune? I want to know who was the one that started whistling!"

I tried to complain, "But—"

"We need to find the person responsible then," Ibara cut me off. "This person keeps in disturbing others, including myself."

As expected from Ibara Mayaka: the girl full of justice. She thinks that every crime is important, from vandalism to pushing someone. This includes disturbing others.

I lazily waved my hand and sat down on my chair. Then I apologized, "Sorry, but I'm not going. I still got work to do. Chitanda, you can go with her, and call me or something it you need help."

Chitanda nodded. "Very well. When we solve it, we'll show you the results."

I replied, "Sure."

Right before the duo left, I had a sudden realization. I quickly spoke, "Chitanda?"

She turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you have an umbrella? I heard that it's going to rain tonight, but it will be a storm tomorrow."

"Yes," she answered. "It's under my desk. You can return it later." Once Chitanda and Ibara finally left, I took a breath of relief. I can't believe that those two let my fake excuse slide. They might have not noticed it either. I don't have work to do, which was the very reason why I went with Chitanda earlier today.

I didn;t do anything for a while. Maybe a few hours passed or a few minutes or somewhere in-between, but I stood up.

With nothing else to do, I went to Chitanda's desk.

I expected a fairly new desk, with organized papers and a fresh smell. As expected, my guess was correct. There were reports and files of other cases that I wasn't involved in. There was an international envelope...which I will not bother touching. What piqued my interest the most has to be the framed photograph that wasn't hidden well. Behind the stacks of folders and papers, there was a framed photo that has Chitanda as a child and other people around her. That must be her relatives.

In any case, I shouldn't be snooping around something personal. I checked under the desk to find a black umbrella fit for only one person. As I took the umbrella, I spoke in a volume not too loud. "Well, I'm leaving."

"See you later," a random co-worker answered.

When I went to my desk, I approached my bag. When I was about to grip the handle, my office phone rang. I gave a small sigh, deciding to pick up the call. I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, it's Chitanda."

"Chitanda? Why won't you call my cell phone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't know your number," the raven-haired girl replied. I squeezed my temples; I forgot about that.

To solve the problem, I said, "Then ask Ibara for it; I am about to leave the office. Anyways, what happened at your side?"

There was a short silence at the receiver. The soft voice of Chitanda answered, "The culprit did not come yet. I think they will come soon—"

The phone sounded fuzzy and there were no signs of struggle. The line returned with Ibara's voice in the background. "Chii-chan, they are not coming today! They always appear on Thursday." Suddenly, Ibara directed her voice to me. "Oreki, I'm just showing Chii-chan the staircase."

"Mind in you describe it? Ten minutes from now, actually."

"Why?"

I answered the obvious. "I'm going home. What did you expect?"

And so, I hung up.

[x]

My house was less than thirty minutes away from the Kamiyama Police Department if I traveled there by train. Coincidentally, it was the same line when we were finding Taro the cat.

As promised, I had the conversation with Ibara, twenty minutes before reaching home.

Afterwards, I reach my only home with a three minute stroll. Technically, it's my sister's home that I am currently inhabiting. However, sis is probably on the opposite side of Earth enjoying her vacation.

Speaking of which, I found the well-known letter in my mail box decorated in red and blue stripes. The return address has my sis's name in it.

Oreki Tomoe.

Inside the envelope has a bunch of letters. Well, some are not for me, but I should forward them to dear mother and my old man.

I begin to read the letter.

_Dear Hotarou,_

_Guess where I am now? I'm currently staying in Guyana. The climate here may be hot and humid, but as it's name states, it means "land of many waters." Perfect for swimming._

_It's a nice country, Hotarou. I don't think about that incident as much as before. That was over three years ago, and this vacation might help me in the state of mind. You don't understand? As you know, I temporarily left my job. I might come back to Japan at this rate._

_I know it's very late to ask, but how is the work there in the police force? It must be a perfect place for you: do nothing unless you have to. You have to be grateful to me even to this day. You know who helped you cut out some slack in the police academy. At least you have arrest techniques, right?_

_That reminds me, I had a call about a new member in Group One! How is she? Shaking up your life? Well, you should have expected that, since life is always unexpected._

_Continue with your job and don't end up like me._

_Best regards,_

_Oreki Tomoe_

"Expect the unexpected," huh? Thanks for the advice, sis. Maybe I should reply back to you, but unfortunately, I do not know where exactly you'll end up if I do. You might be in Lichtenstein or Hungary by the time it's sent. I'm interested as to how she knew more about Chitanda than she should have, but that's for another time.

I checked the convenient digital clock. The red colors on the electronic shows the numbers 19:28 on it. That's about 7:28 in other countries. I think Ibara mentioned something about that whistle around this time. Oh, it happens on Thursdays. I wonder if Chitanda is still there?

No big deal. Chitanda will catch the person somehow.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ I pulled out my phone. "Hello?"

"It's Chitanda. We seem to have a problem," her voice slightly trembles. Not a good sign.

"What happened?" I asked with concern.

"The whistle... it happened today." Today?

"Did you check?"

"Of course! But we weren't expecting it, so the person responsible is gone..."

Should've known. There was no proof that it happens every Thursday. Ibara stated that this is only the third week in a row.

Clearly, a person is going somewhere; they are always gone by the time Ibara checks. She hears it when she comes from work, which means that the person can hide on the second and third floors. Ibara always checks the first floor since she's on the ground floor. Earlier, I had a discussion with Ibara. Ibara stated that according to "witnesses," people who live on the second and third floors hear the whistle. She also said people on the first floor don't hear it.

This means that they came from the third floor and went downstairs to the second floor. But why do they have to go today instead of tomorrow? Is there something that is preventing them? I would understand if something was cancelled or postponed, but this is a day early. Wait a minute...

As I ponder about this, I completely forgot about Chitanda on the phone. She asked, "Um, Oreki-san? What's wrong?"

I ignored her question and I spoke my thoughts out. "If you wait on the second floor, you will expect the culprit to come out."

Chitanda's voice was filled with excitement. "Really? How do you know?"

"I'm not sure yet, so I'll tell you if the whistler comes out."

"Okay. Bye!"

[x]

A couple of minutes later, I received a call from Ibara this time, except that she called from my house phone. Ah, there was a reason for that...

"Hey Oreki, why would you turn off your cell phone?"

I sighed. "I don't want to waste my phone's battery life."

"Seriously?" she asked in disgust. "Not only you save energy, but you save the energy of your _phone_? Anyways, you're weird. How did you know without _being_ here?"

It would be helpful if you don't call me weird. First, I am as normal as I can be and second, we've been working together for almost two years. You should know by now.

As I continue to rant to myself, Ibara said, "We 'caught' the culprit. He's an adolescent with his family that's visiting a neighbor. We spoke to the family for a while, and they said that they are heading somewhere at least twice a week. When I asked why they are going today and not on Thursday, they said that they 'couldn't go tomorrow.' Mind explaining why?"

I cleared my mind. The things that happen around us eventually becomes history. The crimes that people do becomes history, too. My job is to uncover the real story on what happened. In the beginning, there is a teenage boy who whistles, and he is heard in the emergency stairs. Since there are emergency stairs, then there must be an elevator.

"Hey," I said. "Your apartment has an elevator, right?"

"So?" Ibara replied.

"How is your elevator like?"

"The elevator is really small, and the capacity is low. Basically, it's used for handicaps."

That's one question answered.

I don't know how big that family is, but big enough to take the stairs. Now, where are they going? Somewhere, of course. However, there is a detour...

I spoke my opinions out. "Ibara, why would the family go today instead of tomorrow?"

She hastily replied, "How should I know? I would understand if something was cancelled. Wait, aren't they just visiting someone? But they could have done it anytime..." I can tell that the pink-eyed lady is confused.

I continued, "Ibara, think of it this way: meeting the neighbor is a 'detour' to the real destination. Now, what if the destination was done earlier just in case something _will_ happen?"

"What do you mean?"

I took the phone and sat on the sofa, as my legs were tiring me out. I cleared my throat. "First," I held a slight pause. "Turn on the speaker on your phone. I'm sure Chitanda wants to hear the explanation." Not only that, but I won't explain the same thing twice. In the background noise of my poor quality phone, I can hear Ibara call Chitanda over. What was she doing this time? The curious girl always seem to disappear when I am discussing certain "mysteries."

I was brought back to reality when I heard the soft voices of Chitanda Eru. Se exclaimed, "So you found out why the family went on a Wednesday, Oreki-san?!"

Why am I sweating in nervousness if we are in completely different locations? "Like I said earlier, what if the family went today because something _will_ happen?" I asked.

"Oh!" Chitanda realized while clapping her hands. "The weather forecast said there's a high chance of a storm tomorrow."

"Exactly. That's why I wanted to borrow your umbrella."

Ibara interrupted, "Hold on. If that's the case, then the family can go on Tuesday, when there was no rain. Or any other day."

"Why didn't you hear the whistle on any other day but Thursday? You said that the family 'couldn't go tomorrow.' If you asked them 'Why didn't you go yesterday?' on a Thursday, they would say 'We did not have to.' They just have a choice to go on Wednesday or Thursday," I reasoned.

A short silence appeared after my explanation. In the receiver of my phone, I can hear the soft static and the droplets of rain. It was like watching and old movie with horrible sound quality. (Even with such sound quality, the plot of the movie is pretty good.)

Finally, Ibara broke the silence like cutting wires. "...Well, we caught the 'culprit' and he promised to stop bothering the neighbors. It's a closed case, I guessed."

This is not a case. But that's the only way to close it. I picked up my phone and I walk toward its telephone cradle. Before I rest the phone, I spoke once more in the receiver. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at work. See you."

Ibara replied to me. "Yeah. I'll escort Chitanda on the way home. Bye."

I shouldn't leave the wrong impression to a colleague. I knew that Ibara dislikes me for some reason, and I shouldn't amplify it. Earlier, I hung up on her multiple times during a conversation. Maybe I apologized and had consideration by doing that. Anyways, I hung the phone and called it a day.

(I expended too much energy today.)

[x]

The next day, Ibara gossiped about a teenage boy whose whistles can be heard in two-thirds of her apartment. I'm grateful that she did no mention my name throughout the whole story. As she continues the small talk, I had a short conversation with Chitanda Eru. The purple-eyed lady said, "Oreki-san, I know my question may sound silly, but why do you think that boy whistles different tunes each week?"

Even without enough curiosity from her, I still answered. "Well, doesn't everyone sing or hum their favorite songs? It's expected to happen if you love a song so much."

"I suppose." She still looks concerned about something.

I whisper, "What's wrong?"

"Um in the weeks prior, the boy whistles while the family walks downstairs, right? I heard from Mayaka-san that people from the first floor of the apartment don't hear him."

"You have to speak to the boy about that. People have their reasons." The human brain functions differently for each person. If I was that teenager, I would not whistle the song at all. I might sing it in my head to save more energy. embarrassment or reputation could have stopped the teenager, but we won't know for sure without asking.

Chitanda smiled. "Okay. I'll speak with him next week. I don't know where he lives."

I pulled out a black umbrella that is used for one person. "Here, I don't need it anymore."

She took it, and finally replied, "Thank you."

* * *

It was Thursday, exactly one week after Chitanda decided to speak to the adolescent. Ibara brought Chitanda with her and left together once more. I left the building as soon as I finished work. When I checked my watch, it read 18:26, which is 6:26 PM in western countries. Once I looked across the road, I noticed Satoshi in a hurry. I ran up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

The database took deep breaths. He seemed panicked about something. He replied, "That's right; you're in Group One so you did no know yet." Suddenly, there were police cars and an ambulance behind Satoshi. Something happened. I patted both of his shoulders and calmly spoke, "What happened? Just tell me."

"I'll tell you in the car. Hurry!" I followed my friend's tracks.

Satoshi grabbed a siren and placed it on the top of his car. As the siren roars, I sit in a random seat while Satoshi turns on the engine. Right after I buckled a seat belt, Satoshi accelerated. I know I will feel nauseous through the whole ride.

Normal cars that were surrounding us are moving aside, as if we were kings.

Satoshi cursed to himself. I said, "Calm down. People who panic do not survive in the wild." We might even be in a car accident if you are in that state.

He exhaled and replied, "...Thanks, Hotarou. It's not confirmed, but..."

"But...?"

"There was an attempted murder from a burglar."

"Where is it?"

Satoshi stayed silent. Finally, he answered. "...4-126 Hanasatomachi."

4-126 Hanasatomachi.

Ibara's apartment.

* * *

**[No evidence needed.]**

* * *

Oh no, a cliffhanger! This was supposed to be longer, extending to the case regarding this "attempted murder," but there would be no tension for this chapter. Anyone saw episode 19? Oreki's deduction is amazing—from an announcement to counterfeit cash. That means I have to work harder! Unfortunately, the idea for this chapter was created two weeks ago, so it's not amazing.

This case is based on something that happens recently. A certain person I know whistles their favorite anime tunes when we walk downstairs. The sounds of the whistles echoes, and it can be heard in all the floors. When I thought about this as a case, I exclaimed to that person. "Thanks, I got an idea!"

The address for Ibara's apartment is actually a hotel in Hida-Takayama. I couldn't find any addresses for an apartment...

I know that I am a horrible writer. I am weak against grammar, the foundation of a sentence. I am afraid to get a beta-reader, though...

Thank you for reading something that I am just wasting my time for,

NazoLuk3


End file.
